Die For You
by Little-Miss-Anime-Princess
Summary: I grabbed his arm to kick him but this strange thing happened. I got this electric shock that went through my hole body. OCxOC plus main couples
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second version of the first chapter my friend edited it for me. Enjoy!!**

**I do not own Night World or any of the original Night World characters**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Ring Ring Ring _

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelly great job last night"

"Thanks Rick"

"Yeah, ok baby I have a mission for you"

"Oh ya?"

"Yeah. You gotta take out a lamia named Colby Redfern"

"Colby? Isn't he that vampire who has killed thousands of hunters. He _is_ one of the most deadly vampires in the world, right?"

"Yep, do you accept?"

"Of course." I hung up the phone. This was gonna be an interesting mission. Oh right! My name is Kelly Taylor. I'm from a family of famous vampire hunters; supposedly the best. I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where my sister, Natalie, was. "Hey Nat, I got a mission to take out Colby Redfern" I said nonchalantly.

"Colby Redfern huh? I guess it's good they choose you since…well you're one of the best" She replied.

"No I'm not."

"Pssh." She flicked her blond hair back. The same silverish color as mine. Her's is bone straight while mine falls in perfect ringlets. "You want Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Natalie asked me.

"Sure." My sister and I were pretty close. She grabbed my cereal, a bowl, spoon, and the milk and passed it to me. After I finished breakfast I went to the shower to wash dried up werewolf blood off me. My fight last night had been a tricky one. The werewolf had a bunch of friends who he had turned. I eliminated them easily, but it was pretty annoying with the numbers. I stepped in the shower. "Ew! This stuff is disgusting!" I yelled while I tried to get it off. After I was done, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around my self. I wiped a circle off fog off the mirror and looked at my self.

I have blue eyes That are the color of London Blue Topaz . I have creamy pale skin and my face is framed perfectly by my blond hair which was curling while it dried. Every one says that I'm gorgeous, but honestly, I just see a plain face. Oh well. I walked into my room which is way to big for one person. I went over to my walk in closet which was also too big, and also too full. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a pink shirt, and my black Twilight shirt with I Heart Boys Who Sparkle in glittery silver letters. Then put them on. I know what your thinking "What the fuck? You're a vampire hunter!" but regardless, Twilight is one of the best romances ever written and I am one of it's biggest fans. After that I turned my plasma TV on to watch Friends all day.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was walking down the street. Rick, the guy who gives my family the missions, said that there had been a bunch of vampire spottings in this area and a bunch of kids were disappearing. And what do you know? I saw one of the leeches sucking the life out of a girl. One thing was for sure, though. It wasn't Colby Redfern. This one was too old. Colby is supposedly very young. Only a year older then my 17, but oh well, a vampire is a vampire. I slowly and quietly walked up behind him grabbing my wooden knife. When I got behind him I quickly grabbed him and plunged the knife into his heart. The thing with vampires and wood is it doesn't matter how small the wood is. You could kill a vampire with a pencil if you hit the heart directly. I checked the girl to see if she was ok. She'll be fine, but unconscious for a while. _Well what do we have hear?_ I froze. It wasn't spoken out loud. More like whispered in my head. I stood up and turned around to come face to face with the vampire. He was good looking which meant nothing. Even _if_ he was better looking then every vampire I have met so far…

He had black hair with chocolate brown eyes. His features were delicate yet strong at the same time. He looked dangerous. Then he smiled. I swear that smile would make babies cry. But there was something strange about it. Something about it was just…charming. "And who might you be?" He asked me. I froze for a second. His voice was…delicious.

"Kelly. You?"

"Kelly, huh? Well "Kelly", you are obviously a vampire hunter with how fast you just killed that vampire there. Shouldn't you be hiding your identity? I mean you aren't even wearing a mask."

"I'm a Taylor and you didn't answer my question"

"A Taylor huh? Well that explains it. They never did never did worry about their identity…" He said trailing off. "Well I'm Colby."

"Colby? Colby Redfern?"

"Yeah."

"Well aren't I lucky. I didn't even need to really look for you. Well sorry Colby, but I'm gonna have to kill you."

He smiled. "Is that so? Well, I wish you luck." Then he vanished. I quickly turned around, only to get thrown into a wall. I quickly got to my feet again to block a punch. I grabbed his arm to kick him, but all of a sudden, this strange thing happened. I got this electric shock that went through my whole body. Then, Colby and I were on the ground holding each other and panting heavily. "What…the fuck…was that?" I asked him. "Oh god…I hope…it's....not what I think it is…" He gasped out, out of breath. I looked at him, confused.

What the Hell is going on?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well tell me what you think ^-^!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its Little-Miss-Anime-Princess! Sorry I took so long to upload I have problems with finishing stories but I'm gonna try to finish this one. Thank you so much for the nice comments and the great advice I really love it! xD **

**Well here we go…**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sound of Skillet's "Whispers In The Dark" woke me. I reached over to turn off my radio but accidentally knocked it off the desk.

Weird dream last night. Me a vampire hunter and Colby a vampire. interesting. Oh well it's not the first weird dream I've had. The most interesting thing though was that hole soulmate thing I mean it felt so real. Oh well.

I put a pair of jeans and a purple T with Cutie on the front and ran down the stairs tripping on every other step. Classic Kelly.

"Hey Nat" "Morning" My sister Natalie looked up from The Toronto star as she answered. I grabbed a coffee and sat down.

As I was walking to school this car nearly hit me. On an impulse I screamed "Asshole" at him but then inwardly laughed when Colby answered with "Get in or walk the rest". Naturally I got in.

As we were driving the way to school He asked me the usual question "Any new interesting dreams?". It was something he asked every day. I don't now but he always asks me about my dreams probably because there so weird. So I told him about my dream last night. He didn't really respond and just stared at the rode with a strange look on his face so I took the time to study him. My dream had not done him any justice. His black short but very messy hair wasn't just black. No it was coal black and it looked amazing next to his pale elegant but also strong looking skin. His eyes were milk chocolate not just chocolate and although they always looked worm towards me they were always icy when looking at other people. His strong, elegant, muscular, chiselled features were perfect and made him out shine any guy in looks. People were scared of him because they thought he was a crazy lunatic, witch he was. His moods were always changing. One minute he was an insane but charming and the other was murderous. You could tell he has seen and done some things that would turn any other person completely mental and he never regrets it. In one word he was dangerous. To every one but me. He would fit in perfectly at the Mad Hatter Tea Party, His smile was always charming no matter how crazy, insane or scary it was. It could also scare people shitless but would still be charming. But you no what I love him and I have since I met him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

After I asked her the normal question "any new dreams?" and she answered I didn't feel like talking. By Night World law I should kill her. But I can't. I love her and she's my soulmate. She always has been and I've known since we first met ten years ago.

I was new at school and looking around for something to do when I saw these guys beating up a girl. The thought FUCK NO THAT'S JUST BULLSHIT I MEAN A GIRL!!

So I did what any gentleman would do. I went and beat the shit out of them. I offered her my hand to help her up. She was cute with soft blond hair in to pony tail on the sides of her hair falling in perfect ringlets and eyes the colour of London Blue Topaz with I would later find out would turn to Tourmaline. When she grabbed it the soulmate connection snapped our fates together.

Ever since then we have been best friends. She was to young to remember the connection but I make shore not contact. She's to smart. She noose that I do crazy and bad shit but has never jugged me once. She's the only human I think is not vermin and I would die to protect her. Which I just might have to do considering a vampire just appeared out off know were in front of my car and I couldn't stop in time.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh Cliffy. Please tell me what you think and be honest but nice and tell me if my writing style has improved I WANNA KNOW. Don't worry it's not like Secret Vampire the car crash does nothing but why would a vampire appear out off no were?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm at my cottage writing this so I had campfires and shit stuck in my head ^-^**

**Ok well I hope you guys like this one and hopefully I uploaded this one faster!! Oh and as for all the names for the friends my friends came up with them. Kevin, Sarah, Justin, Sabrina, Stephanie and Danni are people who are actually here.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

We were all sitting by the camp fire. Me, Colby, Natalie, Kevin, Sarah, Justin, Austen, Greg, Sabrina, George, Stephanie, Danni, Chanel, Jym and Pablo.

Kevin and Sarah were flirting massively, Justin and Austen were fighting over a hot dog, Greg and Sabrina were asleep listening to Greg's Ipod, George and Stephanie were lighting things on fire, Danni and Chanel were discussing fashion topics and Jym and Pablo were having one of there gay moments. Me and Colby were talking about random shit and Natalie was being Natalie.

Then a girl cam up screaming for help blood dripping from her neck.

"**HELP PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!**"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Kelly wake up **KELLY WAKE UP**!" I woke up to Colby shaking me.

"Huh Colby? What happened?" I looked around. I was in a Hospital. Never a good sign.

"We were in a car crash. Don't worry your fine you were just out for a little bit." I looked at Colby. Not a scratch on him. I had a bandage on my head but that was it. Colby was looking at me with an annoyed look on is face.

"What?" I asked him slightly annoyed.

"Were you having a bad dream?"

"Huh?" I gave him my famous Kelly is confused looks.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream" He answered absently.

"Oh well I was just remembering last year at the cottage. Fuck wasn't that scary?" I answered a shiver running down my spine. A flash of emotion went across his face but it was gone before I could identify it. Last year at the cottage while we were having a bonfire a girl in her early twenties cam running up to us screaming for help. She was saying that a vampire was drinking her blood but it turns out she was raped. The doctor said she just had a reaction to the trauma she was put through and that she would be back to normal soon. The rapist was never found.

"Well I'm gonna go get us both something good to eat. Ok." Colby was getting up.

"Ok"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I was walking through the hospital looking for a specific room when I heard " I don't need a fucking needle back off bitch!!"

"What's wrong Ash can't take a needle?" I asked walking into the room. Ash Redfern was sitting there on the hospital bed. His eyes currently Mahogany brown. Blond hair messed a little from the crash but all in all looking like the lazy cat he usually looks like.

" I can take needles I just don't want it if I don't need it" He answered angered and eyes emerald green.

I looked at the girl reached into her mind and whispered_ He doesn't need a needle. You can go know._ She put the needle down and left.

"So Ash what ya doing here?" He looked at me still annoyed.

"Dam Colby what is with your driving were you trying to run someone over?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't run into moving cars retard." I answered with as little emotion as humanly possible.

"whatever so who was the human with you she was cute." Ash looked at me curiously eyes caramel brown.

"She's no one" I answered shortly.

"Colby are you holding out on me? You like her don't you? Aw Colby has a little human girlfriend." His eyes were violet and he had that stupid cocky grin on his face that I wanted to smack off.

"No that's against Night World law retard and besides why would I date vermin I'd rather a shapeshifter. Why are you here anyway?" Ash was big on dissing shapeshifters so why not hummer him.

"Well Circle Daybreak sent me." He answered lazily throwing in his lazy smile.

"Circle Daybreak? Since when are you a dammed Daybreaker?"

"Since I met my human soulmate." He answered coolly.

" Human soulmate huh ok well join the club know what do you want?" The thing about Ash is he doesn't lie about shit like this.

"Your humans in danger" He answered as seriously as Ash will ever be. Suddenly I started getting nervous. Why would Kelly be in danger?

"Ok you got my attention. What's going on?" Ash looked at me gravely.

"They found out about her and want to kill her. They think as long as you have a human soulmate you're a Daybreaker. They kill her your on there side." That was the stupidest idea I have ever heard.

"So what you're here to protect her?" I answered smart assly.

"Well to help you protect her" Well I guess I should introduce him to Kelly who is currently eating Tim Horton's in her hospital room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY ASH IS HERE WE ALL LOVE ASH and Mary Lynnette will come in later. So tell me what you think and thank you ^_^.**


End file.
